Taking New York By Storm
by atlovingyouhurtsmost
Summary: How in the world did Grams let Lady Lana dump Sammy in a snobby private school in Newyork? The story is about Sammy in New York for a month then she goes back and what she knew as home has changed and she has change and could Casey have really moved on?
1. Chapter 1

"Lana." I shout through the crowd. Someone tell me what is so good about Hollywood. Lady Lana unrolls her map trying to figure out where gate 13 is.

"Last call for gate 13." Is announced as we rush toward the gate. Maybe if Lana hadn't brought every shoe with her we wouldn't have to race here. What happened to the two hour rule or wait... she doesn't apply.

When Gram told me that Lana hadn't been able to get two seats together and that I wouldn't be able to sit by her, I was... well happy. I wouldn't have to see her for 5 hrs and 45 minutes. To my disappointment Lady Lana sat in front of me and my neighbor who happens to be the same age as me thinks she is my best friend.

"So what's your name?"

"Sammy." I mumble staring down the television.

"I am Jessica." The valley girl. Yippee!

"Why are you going to the big apple?"

"Mom." I answer hoping she sees I am not interested.

"I understand you. My friend Alison went through..." She looks around and whispers, " The big D also." No need to correct her.

This reminds me of Casey and how held my hand as we were leaving and how he gently kissed my cheek since Heather was staring me down. I feel sad. I can talk to Marrissa, Dot, Holly and Casey on the phone but it isn't the same as seeing them. Jessica pats my hand.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Nothing

"Why are you going to New York?" I ask her.

"I go to school up there along with my brother." I look around but don't see her brother.

"Where is he?"

"He is already up there."

"Samantha you might want to get some rest since we are landing at night and then we drive off to your school." Lady Lana says between the seats. I nod indicating I heard her. Gee, who wants to be the new kid all over again? At a snob school?

I don't know how Grams let Lady Lana bring me up her to dump me in a private school so she can make her movie Taking New York. Lady Lana gives me a great excuse not to listen to Jessica. I pretend to be sleeping.

If I thought Hollywood was crowded it is nothing like New York at night. The streets are filled with tons of people. The first thing I like about New York is the diversity. The people who are swarming in the streets look nothing alike. There is the Goth, the stone heads, the punk, the emo and others who look like I don't know. Lady Lana pulls me into her limo and off to school. Her eyes are shining.

"Samantha I Love New York," She whispers. I nod and look out the window. The scenery changes as we get closer to the school.

* * *

2 hrs Later.

"Wake up sweetie," Lady Lana whispers into my ear. I sit up and look out the window. I sigh. The school looks like on of those rich schools in movies. As far as I can see, nobody is wearing anything normal. I have a feeling this is going to be a long year.

"Lana why can't I go to a public school while you work on your movie?"

"Well paparazzi is going to be watching my every step." She says opening the door and stepping outside. Translation I can't be a star if people know about you. I sigh and drag myself out the car. If Marissa or Holly or Dot was here we would be laughing and joking around. A group of girls pass me and giggle. I suddenly find my sneakers very interesting.

Suddenly all those suitcases happen to be mine.

"I had a shopping spree for you so you could fit in a little bit better. I-" She suddenly clutches my arm as a girl walks past us she seems to be a bit on the elegent side something out of the 1950's it would look so wrong on anybody else but she seeems to be working it.

"That was Charlotte Drawn."

"So?" I ask grabbing on of the carts in which other people were putting their luggage on. I load all my stuff on it and turn to face Lady Lana." What about her?"

"She is worth 356 million dollars and her parents more." She leans on the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

A week Later

Let me tell you something about New York's most privileged. They have everything so easy. Since the school is getting boatloads of money from the parents they make sure that each student is able to pass all the classes, making classes super easy. I bet I can sleep through my classes and still pass the weekly tests.

So why when I was kick out, I didn't feel a thing I don't know. Lady Lana isn't ready to tell Grams I got kicked out, so she stashed me in her spacey apartment. She even has a 8-foot hot tub in the bathroom.

"Samantha I going to be at work so see you later!" Lady Lana yells. I ignore her as I make myself some cereal. She sighs as she shuts the door. "Don't forget to reflect on why you aren't at school today." She says through the door.

"Okay." I reflect on my last day of school. I hadn't mean to yell all those things at Charlotte like that but, I was getting fed up with her comments about me. And Lady Lana. By the way just because I stood up for Lady Lana doesn't mean I am suddenly her biggest fan. She told the school I was related to her. Not that I was her daughter.

"Sammy you did the right thing the wrong way." I scold myself. I smile as I pour the rest of my cereal down the drain. Time to explore New York.

Raiding Lady Lana's collection of wigs, make-up, and outfits, I can't even recognize myself. With my know black hair and fishnets you can't even says God bless you in front of me. With a camera and a credit card I am ready to put on my tourist act.

"You take a picture of me." I demand a boy a little younger than me. Time to put on my tough act. His hands shake nervously as he snaps a picture of me in front of a warning no trespassing sign. I hold up a peace sign. I take picture or random thing and myself near random things. I adopt a British accent after hearing a couple talking.

I love how everyone scoots away from me when I look at them. Like I was going to eat them. People should really embrace the differance happily. I make the mistake of not bring my skateboard so I buy a new one. I love the familia feeling of the sidewalk under my board. People give me weird glances as I pass them. I talk my time returning to my new home even walking up 24 flights of stairs.

"Samantha I have been worried about you?" Lady Lana explodes the second the door opens ( she hides the key under the welcome rug ).

"What is the to worry about I am old enough to take care of myself." I say, Sitting on the kitchen counter my new black high-tops ( you can't believe the number of thrift stores in downtown New York) swinging.

"You are 15, I didn't do this kind of things when I was your age." She yells at me. How dare she?

"What where you doing when you were 15?" I ask her. " What... Mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Samantha that is no way to talk to me!" Lady Lana screams, turning red in the face, which I tell you it's not attractive.

"Well at least I wasn't sleeping around!" I shout in her face. God, she is so selfish.

"How dare you? I wasn't sleeping around, you were an accident." She screeches. Jeez that makes me feel so much better. It is like adding fuel to the fire.

"Well guess what _Mommy_," I say using air quotes around mommy. "This accident is leaving."

I march to the front door grabbing my board. I hate her keeps running through my head. I smile as I notice I still got her credit card. A Platinum Super Delta Supreme. Then all the fury comes back.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" I mutter to myself. I beat up my new board trying to get all my anger out of me. It helps and leaves me feeling wiped out. I sit at the curb of the street and roll a can back and forth with my foot. It tinkles. I sigh. Everyone who I love and actually care about me are in California. I feels my eyes start to water but I blink the tears away. Burying them deep in me.

I walk with no direction. Just farther from Lady Lana and her ego.

"Sammy, is that you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been so Long since I wrote this, that I don't remember where it's going but I hope you enjoy!**

I turn to come face to face with Brandon.

"You look...different." I forgot that I hadn't changed out of my new clothes. I feel his eyes scan my body from head to toe, they linger at my lips. I stand up taller and looking at his lips. They look so soft and moist._ Focus Sammy!_

"Ummm that's one way of putting it," I giggle. Oh no I did not giggle. "I mean you look the same."

"You haven't lost your sense of humor I see," he say as he walks to catch up with me. He looks at my face and frown. "Hey is everything okay?"

I look away afraid that if I see his concerned face that I'll open up and soon after the tears will follow. No that won't happen.

"Naw things are fine." I reply quickly. We continue walking an I become hyperaware of how close his body is to mine.

"Well you are probably busy but there's this coffee place I know by here..." _Is he asking me out on a date?_ "I mean you probably were waiting for something or someone."

"Actually coffee sounds really good right now and I am really craving a muffin. Plus why are _you_ in New York?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He smiles and I notice how the smile reaches his eyes and makes him even glow.

As we continue walking and fall into a comfortable silence, I realize I was waiting for someone. I was waiting for the right person to take me away from all this. From my complicate life and Lady Lana. Shit Lady Lana.

I study Brandon from the corner of my eye. After all those years who knew New York would be the place for us. Okay maybe it has been like two years but still...


End file.
